


The Tools to Create

by PutaindePlagieur



Series: The Monochromating Path Universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutaindePlagieur/pseuds/PutaindePlagieur
Summary: Basically, it's where I answer the most important questions regarding my Danganronpa fic. If you're curious, feel free to check!
Series: The Monochromating Path Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740124
Kudos: 5





	The Tools to Create

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO, people! How are you all doing today?! Great, I hope!  
> For those of you that came from a notification, then I'm glad. It means a lot that people are considering lending an ear for what I have to say. And for those of you that didn't, welp, I'm glad anyway! Hope that this little visit you're giving me and the others will brighten up your day!  
> For you see, this is a very important day today! (well, as important as I want it to be, but don't ruin this for me!)  
> Last time we have seen each other, I asked you a question: if you wanted me to write a side-fic where I explain each of my decisions concerning 'The Conquering Hope: Monochromatic Path', and the votes were unanimous!  
> 3 people voted in favor of its creation, while those who were against it were at the number of… 0.  
> …  
> …  
> …  
> Welp, you know what I say: every voice matters.  
> And you know what else it mean.  
> Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Ultimates of all kinds, I present to you:  
> THE TOOLS TO CREATE:  
> DANGANRONPA: THE CONQUERING HOPE, MONOCHROMATING PATH  
> So? Thoughts on the title? Fitting? Unoriginal? Feel free to tell me.  
> For those of you who don't know, some years ago, I posted on fanfiction "King of Hope", a name that I changed for "Conquering Hope" because I thought it was more stylish. Yup, only reason I needed.  
> Only… with time, I began to realize that it wouldn't work the way I want because… we started at a point where nothing changed despite the apparent evolution with time. Thing is, the plot began one year after Makoto and his class were enrolled, but the characters remained the same, and many girls already felt for our Luckster, seemingly for no reason at all. True, there were flashbacks to explain, but… I liked putting flashbacks. Long, talkative flashbacks. And way too much. All of this combined with my ambitions for the story made this… unrealistic to achieve that goal.  
> Perhaps one day, I'll post my original work in order for you to compare and for me to explain… in due time. Perhaps.  
> Anyway, when I realized that, I was a little depressed… but then I talked to my friends about it. Wesst1, KingKimi, and one you're maybe not familiar with, Angel Wraith. Many people were there for me, too much to quote, and many others came after, and still are today. But those three people were at the time my three pillars to get back up, and to take my decision to rewrite the whole thing. A big thank you to them, go check on them. Their works deserve your love.  
> Anyway, this time, in order to make my initial idea work this time around, I decided to start the first chapter of the remake (if that's how I can call it) with a much, MUCH, younger Makoto, surrounded by his loving family, to make it clear who will be the main protagonist of this story. That is all I will be revealing here. If you want to see more… well, you know where to go.  
> …  
> …  
> …  
> Sorry, I was just giving the newbies time to go read the story.  
> SO! Here's how this shit will be done!  
> I saw some of you ask questions about the story, but I decided not to answer them just like that (that is why I only answered the questions in the first chapter, and also because it was my comeback), so I will make sure to answer them… or most of them in order not to spoil my plans. And I shall do it chapter by chapter so I can make things slow, so everyone can understand.  
> So, is everyone ready? Yeah? Then let's go, dear readers, and let's begin with the beginning!

**_VOLUME ONE: BOND FRAGMENTS_ **

**_PROLOGUE: THE LIGHT OF THE FIRST ENCOUNTER_ **

**Question n°1: What did you want to do when you started writing young Makoto?**

Well, this might surprise you (or not), but… I didn't really want to change his character from canon too much. My intention was to put Makoto's personality that everyone knows and loves: a nice and pacific person that would help people in need (at least from my perspective), but in a kid's body.

Of course, that means I had to show people that. And for that, showing his personality with his family (and soon to befriend at the time) was necessary. That's why the chapter starts with him and his sister. And the discussion his parents had with the other adult was made to emphasize on his nature. True, I decided to use some explanation this time around when it comes to other characters (basically extras) when I could have just shown it, but considering what I wanted to happen, I felt like I had to make a choice. I could always make it work in the following chapters.

Which brings us to the next question…

**Question n°2: Why did you choose Natsumi as Makoto's first canon friend?**

Ah, I see that many people were surprised to see Natsumi in this fic. Who wouldn't be? It's a rare ship because… well, they have no interactions between each other, and if one were to put her in a pairing, it would be with Hajime.

Well, the answer is quite simple, really.

She was the first official character with a name… to die chronologically.

…

…

…

What? Don't look at me like that! You're supposed to know the Danganronpa universe by this point! Pretty much anyone who've seen SDR2 or DR3 knows that!

Yes, I will be using this side-story to spoil the plot of the franchise a lot. Or those who involve Monokuma in a way. Because, you know… aside from DR0, Danganronpa light novels plots aren't available in French, so please bear with me.

Anyway, as I was explaining, Natsumi Kuzuryu was the first character to bite the dust if we speak chronologically, and… I basically thought 'Hey, why not start this shit off with a pairing no one has ever made before?' And from what I've seen, the pairing is very rare. Like… only one or two fics with this pairing. So I wanted to give it a try.

Funny, because the thought of the great potential this pairing could have on the plot only came after I started writing the next chapter. And boy… I'm going to enjoy this.

As for why she's in love with Makoto… well, it's a crush. That much was pretty obvious from the start, right? Who didn't have a crush when little? I think the reasons why this happened are obvious…

But it is also related to the next question.

**Question n°3: Will the Naegi family and the Kuzuryu clan be important in this story?**

As many of you have guessed already, yes, those two families will be important in the plot, in their own rights. Both have very different dynamics, but you can bet there will be important stuff going around them.

As for how important, the answer is also quite simple.

_inhales and makes his best Scooby-Doo voice and face impression_

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

**Congratulations! You have just asked a "READ AND FIND OUT!" question! Your question, while good, was asked too soon, and concerns an important plot point of the story, and as such, I shall use my right not to answer your question! You will have to wait for the right chapter to answer it! Thank you for your patience and understanding, and I hope you stay along the ride to discover this mystery's answer!**

…

Welp, bet you didn't expect that to happen, right?

Hey, don't you go and complain! I've got my fair share of surprises! You wouldn't want all of this wasted, right?

Okay, serious talk? There are some questions I legit can't answer because…well, plot. I hope it won't disturb you too much, and that you enjoy reading my story!

…

Let's see the next question before someone tries to kill me.

**_CHAPTER 1: A WORLD CHANGING AND CREATING_ **

**Question n°4: Will there be any important extras, like Haruka Yamazaki or Makoto and Natsumi's classmates?**

Not exactly. I mean, sure, there will be original characters that will stand out. But most of the time, those extras will serve as people within 'their world'. As in, spectators helping their own world evolving, you know what I'm saying?

I intend to make the canon characters having the most spotlight, after all. That's why Fuyuhiko and Peko made their first appearance. After all, they are linked to Natsumi because of their family. And for those

Of course, keep in mind that this could very much change in the upcoming volumes. The OCs will perhaps have a better spotlight than the canon characters at some points, who knows? So, what kind of characters will I create?

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

Yes, this sort-of alarm is a thing now. Deal with it.

**_CHAPTER 2: AN EXTRAORDINARY DISCOVERY WHICH MASKS OTHERS_ **

**Question n°5: Will Makoto be able to master his ability to become the Symbol of Hope?**

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

Oh man… I love this already.

Okay, serious talk? Of course, what Makoto did is a part of a huge plot point within the story, but telling you guys would be totally suicidal, am I right?

See, this is what I like about Makoto. Because he is one of the most normal people within the franchise, if we're doing an AU fanfiction, we can go in a lot, if not all kinds of directions. And I'm very, very impatient for you to see what I have in store for you guys.

**Question n°6: Why did you decide to include Seiko, Ruruka and Sohnosuke as honorary members of the cast?**

Well, that one is also simple to answer.

Because I hate Danganronpa 3.

…

…

…

Yup. We're going there.

I don't know if I'm a part of the majority of the minority here, but I'm among those who hated the anime. With a BURNING. PASSION.

Why, you ask? Because I consider it did A LOT of things wrong with A LOT of what made the franchise so great. Which includes the characters!

I'm not going to tell you everything I feel about this or else this section will last at least 20 pages, I'll just focus on the fact that while writing the plot and creating the characters, those who made the show run apparently didn't know how to, you know, CREATE characters. And let's not talk about dynamics between them, oh God! The old ones, maybe (and I'm being nice here), but the new ones?! AH!

You guessed it, this anime failed where the games succeeded (in most of the cases). And in this anime, there are two trios who have, in my opinion, the worst dynamics of the franchise. If I were to pick which would be worse, it would definitely be Seiko, Ruruka and Sohnosuke.

So, they appear this early… so I can fix that dynamic. Or at least try. You guessed it, it will be addressed in this upcoming volume! Then, when it's over, I will explain my problems with their canon counterparts. And I hope you will like it. Wish me good luck!

**Question n°7: Will other canon characters appear through the story to become Makoto's friends before the Hope's Peak Academy volume?**

Yes, I already have a few ideas for who will join the ride before the big shit starts! Of course, those introduced in this arc are those who will be important for the plot, but I feel like the settings I've put into place will help our Luckster make more friends! Hooray!

But you may be wondering… how will this happen?

Well, I think you already guessed it.

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

**_FREE-TIME EVENT 1_ **

**Question n°8: Can we expect Free-Time Events between characters with Makoto excluded?**

Of course! Just because Makoto is the main character doesn't mean he's got to attract all the attention on himself.

The Danganronpa cast has a lot of characters that can have very good interactions with each other. NDRV3 proved that with its 'Board School' like mode. It would be a crime not to exploit that!

Right now though, Makoto will have the spotlight. I mean, the upcoming volume will have the already established bonds between the characters deepened, and you guessed it, Makoto has a big role to play in this. I hope you will enjoy it!

**Question n°9: Can we expect the other Student Council members to have the same treatment as Kiriko Nishizawa did?**

Yup! The girl has her own backstory, why would she be the only one of her comrades to have that privilege, am I right?

But you know what kind of answer to expect if you ask me what kind of treatment, am I right?

…

…

…

Good, good. Glad to see you're quick learners.

**_CHAPTER 3: A PREMONITORY RECOVERY_ **

**Question n°10: Why did you choose to include Mikan so early?**

That one is… actually something I didn't come up with on my own.

You see, I know a cool guy, named Overlord of Ice, with who I have a great time with on Discord from time to time. And we discussed Mikan quite a few times.

And then he was like 'Hey! Would be cool to include Mikan in your story, am I right?'

And I was like 'Sure, why not? Considering he needs a medic right now!'

And so it's a thing now.

But don't worry, she'll have her own spotlight… and I think you will all be delighted by what I plan for her. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. The ten first questions you may have wanted to ask.  
> As a reminder, this will be posted every time an Arc is over. But that doesn't mean you can't ask questions! I'll make sure to answer them when the time comes!  
> Well, unless it involves an important plot point, so… yeah.  
> And also, don't worry about the main fic. It will be coming up at the end of the month. This is a promise.  
> Again, I would like to thank everyone that has supported me so far. Those I mentioned before, but also Doomqwer, my now official beta reader Sabandija, and of course, you, dear reader. I don't think I would still do this without your support.  
> Okay, enough sappy stuff. Gotta go back to work soon. Bye!


End file.
